1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to low voltage electrical apparatus, more particularly, relates to motor cam operating mechanism for switch electrical apparatus and transmission mechanism thereof.
2. The Related Art
Switch electrical apparatus is adapted for transmission between a common power supply and a reserve power supply in important power supply situations. An operating mechanism is an important component of a switch electrical apparatus, the operating mechanism performs the transmission between the common power supply and the reserve power supply. In existing products, the operating mechanisms of switch electrical apparatus are categorized into motor driven type and electromagnet driven type. The motor driven type has large torque, but the transmission time is long and the mechanism is complex. The electromagnet driven type acts quickly, but the output force is limited. Further, when the electromagnet driven type operating mechanism acts, a contact will follow the operating mechanism to move.
For example, the Chinese patent application with the application number CN200610053020.0, which is entitled “Automatic switch electrical apparatus”, discloses an automatic switch electrical apparatus comprising: a housing on which a load wiring terminal, a first power terminal and a second power terminal are arranged; an automatic switch mechanism arranged inside the housing, the automatic switch mechanism comprising a first movable contactor operated with the first power terminal, a second movable contactor operated with the second power terminal; wherein the first movable contactor and the second movable contactor are electrically connected with the load wiring terminal. The automatic switch mechanism further comprises a mounting plate on which a first movable contact transmission mechanism and the second movable contactor transmission mechanism are mounted.
The Chinese patent application with the application number CN201010017172.1, which is entitled “Transmission mechanism of switch electrical apparatus”, discloses a transmission mechanism of switch electrical apparatus, which belongs to the technical field of low-voltage switch equipment and control equipment. The invention is provided with a transmission mechanism composed of a motor device, a V-shaped wheel and drive parts connected between two jaw parts of the V-shaped wheel and respective contact terminals. When in use, the motor device is fastened in the switch electrical apparatus, both ends of a main shaft are fixed in shaft bases of the switch electrical apparatus. The motor rotates forward and backward to drive the transfer mechanism so that two sets of movable contact terminals of TSE are closed or opened, thus the TSE transfers among three operating positions.
The Chinese patent application with the application number CN201110099615.0, which is entitled “Switch electrical apparatus”, discloses a switch electrical apparatus comprising: a base, wherein the base is respectively provided with a driving motor and two switch bodies which are stacked up and down, each switch body is connected with a gear transmission mechanism, each gear transmission mechanism comprises a support fixedly arranged on the switch body, a resetting gear assembly, a switch gear and a sector gear, the resetting gear assembly comprises a resetting gear and a resetting spring, the two ends of the resetting spring are respectively connected with the resetting gear and the support, the sector gear is connected with the driving motor, the switch gear is respectively meshed with the teeth of the resetting gear and the teeth of the sector gear; and the sector gears of another two gear transmission mechanisms are coaxially pivoted and the teeth of the two sector gears are arranged back to back.
Generally speaking, existing motor driven type operating mechanisms have complex structures and require high machining precision. For electromagnet driven type operating mechanisms, though their structures are simple, but the electromagnet output force is limited. Further, a contact will follow the operating mechanism to move during an energy storing phase of the mechanism.